


Drabbles

by procellous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, except the one with only minor angst, seriously this is not happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procellous/pseuds/procellous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merthur drabbles. Cross-posted from tumblr. For Reiley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Racontuer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [excaliber113](https://archiveofourown.org/users/excaliber113/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one who excels at storytelling

Merlin leans against the wall, listening to Arthur regale the squires with a story. He’s not really paying attention to the words, content to just watch as Arthur gestures broadly, too caught up in the story to notice Merlin, who is, quite unashamedly, ogling his chest. And arms. And face – oh gods, his face…

The firelight caught his golden hair, making it look like it was glowing, and the flames cast light on the contours of his face.

Merlin smiled softly, content to watch and love from afar.

(He doesn’t notice that Arthur’s been looking at him nearly the whole time, memorizing the way the shadows play with his cheekbones and hair, the way Merlin’s eyes are really an incredible shade of blue.

Because that would mean Arthur was noticing him. And that was impossible. Obviously.)


	2. Sempiternal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everlasting, eternal

It didn’t matter how many times they lived. How many times they were born and met and loved and died – it didn’t matter. Whether Arthur was a prince or a college student or a pirate captain, whether Merlin was a sorcerer or a student or a ninja – it didn’t matter.

Whatever curse had been put on them had been really powerful, because it had been thousands of thousands of years and they still hadn’t broken the spell. Because while Merlin remembered, Arthur forgot.

And like a moth to a flame, Merlin was drawn to Arthur – he couldn’t help it. No matter how many times their story had ended in tragedy, he would never, could never, stop loving Arthur. Could never stop trying to save him and break the curse.

It was his destiny, after all. To protect Arthur. To love him.

No matter what.


	3. Redamancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the act of loving in return

“I love you,” whispered Arthur, desperately trying to close the wound that was about to take Merlin away forever. “Please don’t go, I can’t lose you, please Merlin, you can do anything, please, just one more miracle, for me, please, I love you.”

Merlin managed a shaky smile despite the pain. “I love you too,” he breathed. His eyes slipped closed, his labored breathing slowing and stopping.

“MERLIN!” Arthur grabbed his shoulders, not caring about the wound in his friend’s stomach.

He didn’t move.

“Please, Merlin. Please,” his voice cracked from holding in the sob, “please, don’t be dead. Please, please. Don’t. Be. Dead.’’

The sobs ripped from his chest as his friend didn’t respond.

_And to think, we could have been so much more._


End file.
